


Warm Enough

by thekingslover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Early Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: Dean sits on the edge of the mattress. He should get under the covers, beside Cas, and he will. It’s no big deal. It’s only the first time they are going to sleep together in the same bed.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Warm Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr blog thekingslover
> 
> Prompt was: “Are you warm enough?” [(from this prompt list)](https://thekingslover.tumblr.com/post/625194208988364800/question-ideas-10)

Dean sits on the edge of the mattress. He should get under the covers, beside Cas, and he _will_. It’s no big deal. It’s only the first time they are going to sleep together in the same bed. They’ve hooked up, sure, but not _slept_. This is a whole new intimacy that Dean’s not quite used to.

“Dean,” Cas says, soft. There’s a question there. Dean knows Cas will let him leave if he wants to. He won’t even press him tomorrow.

“No. I want this.” And he does, more than anything. But he’s afraid to have what he wants, even if Cas offered it first. 

“Okay.” Cas snuggles into the covers and waits.

Dean stays still a moment, watching him. The tired droop to his eyelids. The press of his nose in the pillow. The line of his body under the blankets. He looks comfortable and peaceful and Dean wants to burrow into him.

The desire is stronger than fear.

So Dean slides into bed beside Cas. He takes Cas into his arms and holds him against his chest. Together they sink into the memory foam.

“Are you warm enough?” Cas asks, and Dean laughs because Cas is like a furnace, the way he radiates heat.

“This is perfect.” Dean tries to stay up, to remember this moment, to let this unfamiliar feeling of total contentment seep into his bones, but too soon sleep pulls him under. He has good dreams.

In the morning, Cas kisses him awake. He asks, “Would you stay again tonight?”

And Dean, smiling, says, “Yes.”


End file.
